<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scott's worst nightmare by whiteroseofhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349889">Scott's worst nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofhope/pseuds/whiteroseofhope'>whiteroseofhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Possible smut in future chapters, Rating liable to change, may change as story progresses, starts platonic between T'challa and Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofhope/pseuds/whiteroseofhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an old face from Scott's past reappears during an Avengers mission in a small rural community on the outskirts of the border between Russia and Alaska and attempts to take him, Black Panther is there to see it happening and attempt to stop it, only to end-up being taken with him. Who is the mystery person and why do they seem to have a vendetta with 'Antman' of all people and why have they been able to do what seemingly no other villain has: actually scare him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Lang/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mostly from their POVs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission that only required two members, therefore it made sense to me at the time to send myself and Antman on the mission, as I wanted to be able to gauge his ability to adapt to any situation more thoroughly, though if I were being honest with myself, it was more of an opportunity to have some time alone with him.<br/>“Okay, what gives, we’ve been walking for the past hour and we’re still nowhere near the site where the package fell of the truck, also what even is the package that the Avengers were asked to retrieve it.” Antman whines from behind for the umpteenth time.<br/>I reply with a clipped “vibranium” and keep walking. This aims to do what I’d wanted which was, excuse my crudeness, Shut. Him. Up. If only for about ten seconds.<br/>“Wait, vibranium, you’re kidding right, please tell me your kidding.” He returns now walking in pace with me.<br/>“I don’t kid, Scott, you know that.” I reply with a roll of my eyes thankful for the presence of my mask, as seeing it would’ve launched a myriad of grating comments that I did not wish to hear.<br/>As we walked the signal became clearer and when we were right on top of it, a sudden movement caught my eye and my mask immediately showed a person shaped heat signature standing near the crate of vibranium, not attempting to move it, just standing as if waiting for something or…someone.<br/>What happened next was as if it came straight out of a horror movie and there was no time to react only match.<br/>First they spoke and it was a female voice but it was wrong, almost as if they’d once had a strong, melodious voice, only it was reduced to shreds and came out in a harsh, raspy whisper as if it physically pained them to talk any louder.<br/>“Well Scott, it’s been a while, hasn’t it my old…friend.” She hissed.<br/>However the way she said it suggested something else and there’s also the fact that she knew it was Scott under the helmet and this did not bode well because if she could see through the helmet, then what else could she do and there was also the fact that she’d been waiting in the frozen tundra for Lord knows how long for the two of us or maybe just him and yet wasn’t bothered by the freezing temperatures. Now normally this wouldn’t bother me, since I’d fought with unknown assailants before and won, it was the way Antman reacted to her that threw me off.<br/>“N…no, no it, can’t be you. Y…you’re dead. Your dead.” And as he said it he started backing away from her and looking left to right as if searching for an escape route, and that’s when it happened. With a high and terrible shriek that would haunt my dreams for years to come she launched herself at Ant-Man and in the process knocked him to the ground and started to viciously and mercilessly beat him and also tear the suit off him at the same time. All the while I was still trying to overcome the immense pain I felt the instant she made that horrid sound as a result of my acute sense of hearing and because of this by the time I’d pulled myself out of the crouched position I’d taken with my hands covering the area my human ears would be, I was too late to stop it however I knew I couldn’t just stand there so I threw myself on her, forgetting all about decorum and the like, my only concern being to save my friend.<br/>Switch<br/>A simple retrieval mission, he said. We’d be in and out he said. Oh why did I agree to this?<br/>“Okay, what gives, we’ve been walking for the past hour and we’re still nowhere near the site where the package fell of the truck, also what even is the package that the Avengers were asked to retrieve it.” And yes I know I sound like a whiny jerk but come on you try being out here for God knows what for several hours and not become down right pissed off at the person that dragged you into.<br/>And yeah his reply with ‘vibranium’ does throw me for a loop but I mean come on vibranium, who in their right mind leaves that unattended in the middle of nowhere.<br/>“Wait, vibranium, you’re kidding right, please tell me you’re kidding.” I replied incredulous and his reply is to be expected and doesn’t actually surprise me. So we keep walking and as we near the area it was picked up on, a sudden chill washes over me that has nothing to do with the cold and you know what they say about people having walked over your grave. It’s like that. And so when Panther suddenly stopped and tensed up I did the same except I knew who it was without actually knowing because they were supposed to be dead and when they spoke my worst fear was confirmed.<br/>“Well Scott, it’s been a while, hasn’t it my old…friend.” She hissed and it was in that moment panic gripped me and held tight and would not let go and as I spoke I knew the way I spoke had alarmed Panther but I couldn’t help it. I was terrified and didn’t want it to be true and my voice reflected my fear exactly. I’d never been very good at containing my emotions or masking them after all.<br/>“N…no, no it, can’t be you. Y…you’re dead. You’re dead.” And as I said it I started backing away from her and looking left to right searching for an escape route, and that’s when it happened. With a high and terrible shriek that would haunt my dreams for years to come she launched herself at me and in the process knocked me to the ground and started to viciously and mercilessly beat me and also tear the suit off me at the same time. The pain was beyond excruciating and when I looked over to Panther I saw that he wasn’t in any better conditions, no doubt his hypersensitive ears taken the brunt of the noise and hitting him hard. However when I looked next I saw him standing and after that it was as if a white noise generator had been switched on and everything went quiet and that’s when I blacked out.<br/>Switch<br/>After I tackled her I didn’t know what to expect really. Anger, disbelief or something worse and what I got was …something worse. At first it was small chuckling until eventually it became full blown cackling and I didn’t know whether to run to Scott or stand my ground and that’s when she spoke.<br/>“Haahh. It’s been a while since anyone’s been able to lay a hand on me, I have to admit, you intrigue me Black Panther, anyone else would have entered with a plan of attack and used the opportunity to take me out, instead you used yours to remove me from my prey, I wonder why?” and once she finished she turned pure black eyes on me with completely white irises and black pupils and in them I saw my own fear reflected at me and that’s when I realised my mistake, she wasn’t trying to taunt but was merely curious and in that curiosity lay my undoing because just behind her I could see Scott getting up and when had I started so casually calling him Scott in my own mind and as a result I came to realise the answer was the very thing I’d been denying to myself because I felt it couldn’t happen. After all he had Wasp as a lover and didn’t need me to act as a third wheel. It just wasn’t possible and now here we are with him barely conscious and me in a situation I have no control of.<br/>“I…I…I don’t know.” And for a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes and then it was gone except this wasn’t what she wanted to hear and she knew I knew that.<br/>“Hmmm. Is that so?” Then it became a horror movie scene all over again. She moved behind him without either of us being able to see it and grabbed a hold of his arms wrenching it behind, then with her other hand took hold of his throat. “Then, I suppose you won’t mind if I take him with me?” she finished and that’s when the screaming started.<br/>“Panther! Don’t let her! Please! Don’t let her take me! Please, don’t let her take me! Panther!” As they started fading out I used the last of my strength to grab a hold of Scott and went through with them and then darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shape shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmm. Well would you look at that, I only intended to catch an ant but it ssseems I’ve also caught a cat, a panther to be precissse and sssuch a pretty panther at that.” And ironically enough it was true because when they came through T’Challa had become a literal black panther with white triangle shaped markings lining the front area of his chest, transferred over from the suit.<br/>“Now then what to do with you, after all it’sss not like I need to have you around, however you would make a pretty pet and what’s more, SSScott ssseems to like you, hmm, yessss, I think I’ll keep you around.” She hissed quietly to herself which she tends to do from time to time if there’s no-one around to hear it. This of course is a result of the damage to her vocal chords and the hissing has been there for as long she can remember she just prefers not to let others hear it. So with that she went to make the preparations.<br/>Scott’s POV<br/>When I first felt the cold metal before I felt it I knew I didn’t want to find out where she’d put me and yes I remembered exactly what happened because nothing that happened around her could ever be forgotten, for some inexplicable reason but then where’s…<br/>“Panther!” I shouted, suddenly sitting up straight and not caring about the pain only my friend. I didn’t see him but what I did see sent the blood in my veins to immediate ice and I had a sinking feeling things were only going to get worse from here because in an opposite cage was a fully grown male black panther and no sign of the Wakandin prince bearing the moniker of the animal which could only mean one thing… he’s dead and I’m alone.<br/>Switch<br/>When I opened my eyes I didn’t know what I’d see but I most certainly didn’t expect to remember what happened and I certainly didn’t expect to see a panthers paw in front of me and while at first I didn’t understand, once I tried to stand only to fall back down again and see TWO paws in front of me, I had a sinking feeling that they were mine and when I looked around to see my own reflection and instead saw a panther, a literal panther I couldn’t help the little whimper of fear that came out because while I knew I could cause quite a bit of damage like this, I also knew that I had no idea how to even move and this would only be a hindrance and when I heard the little sobs coming from the cage opposite me and looked to see Ant-man with his head bowed and body shaking I knew he’d seen the panther me and what conclusions he’d come to and this caused me to feel even worse because I had no-way of comforting him or of even talking to him never mind comforting him.<br/>Switch<br/>When I looked up the panther had awoken and I could see it was watching me and yet for some reason it seemed…sad. Like it knew something was wrong and didn’t know how to fix and so forcing down my fear and apprehension I went to toward it and it/he… shrunk back. Since when does a black panther shy away and a black panther with…silver markings.<br/>“Panther, T’Challa.” I called out hopeful and the panthers ears pricked toward me and so did his head and that’s when I saw the chocolate brown orbs and I…knew.<br/>“Panther, it is you, wait what are doing over there and why are you a literal panther.” I asked him only to realise he couldn’t answer. “Oh, never mind hold on, I’m coming over to you.” And with that I got up turned into a literal ant and just crawled over which freaked him out to no end.<br/>“Hey easy, sheesh, it’s like you’ve never seen a shapeshifter before” I said once I’d returned to normal and then I saw why he wasn’t moving he didn’t know how. “Oh, this is going to take some work.” I said more to myself than to him.<br/>Switch<br/>He turned into an ant, a literal ant, how, since when and why is this freaking me out so much. Alright to be fair, I’ve seen a lot of things in my time and yes I have seen shapeshifters but seeing Scott, Scott of all people turning his name into a literal thing for him is just… too much to be honest.<br/>However once he switched back it wasn’t hard to calm down and regain control of myself.<br/>‘Ok, panther it’s just like riding a bike only backwards, first you start with your back legs and then you move your front legs, kind of like a train but not as fast.” Scott explains to me and it makes sense at least from an animal perspective, so following his instructions I first focus on moving my back legs under me and then put my front legs in front of me and push myself up with a bit of Scott’s help even if it was a bit embarrassing, and there’s the fact that I need to stop referring to him as ‘Scott’ and see him as ‘Ant-Man’ if I’m going to prevent myself from being compromised further.<br/>Switch<br/>I can’t believe how easy this is, I mean I thought for sure that he’d refuse my help up and try to do everything by himself except here we are and it’s actually kind of, well, nice that he’s willing to trust me like this, although I know trust doesn’t come easily to him after what happened with his dad and not to mention the invasions on his home both by the bad guys and supposed good guys just to steal vibranium.<br/>Which explains why he didn’t say anything to the rest of the team when it showed up on scanners and he insisted I keep quiet about what we find at the site when he asked me to come with him, he was probably worried Iron Man would try to spirit it away to use for himself once he found out what it was, not that Tony would use it to do anything bad, it just means that sometimes it’s better not to leave him alone with overly dangerous toys, for our sakes more than his.<br/>I mean there's only so much a guy like me can take from him before it get's to me and everyone else on the team but back to the matter at hand, your probably wondering who the woman that attacked us was and why she spoke to me the way she did and more so why I reacted the way i did, well that's a story that dates back to my civilian life as Scott Land or more rather to my teenage life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flashback to the past of Scott Lang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When i was young my mom became very sick and died in hospital when i was 10. My dad although he was devastated never turned on me, in fact I became his whole world and he did everything he could to make me happy, but that didn't last long, when I was twelve i saw the first signs of his sickness and by the time i reached high school he'd reached the point of no return and in his final moments he asked me what i wanted to be when i became an adult and i told him that if given the chance i wanted to be an engineer and when i told him that he gave the largest smile i'd ever seen and told me that his last wish was for me to make that a reality and i promised him t'd make him proud even as tears fell from my eyes and all i wanted was to ask him to stay, to beg him not to leave me behind but i couldn't and so i gave the smile i could and promised to keep smiling  no matter what.</p><p>As it turned out my dad had actually been saving the money he'd earned from his job only using the bare minimum to pay for necessity's and due to some investments he'd made that were quite profitable, i had plenty of money to live off however since i was still technically a minor of 13 the full extent of the money wouldn't be mine until i turned 18 and after that i was free to use it in whatever way i saw fit or how i wanted to. And that's where the woman comes in. </p><p>Her name was Willa and she was the child supervisor in charge of looking after and helping the children at the orphanage i was sent to. She was kind and sweet and had this older sister vibe with everyone since she was the oldest out of all us at the time being 15. None of us ever really asked how long she'd been since we didn't, i mean not to sound mean or anything but it is pretty obvious, a 15 year old girl with the most kindest and most generous heart living at an orphanage has to have issues. I just didn't  realize what those issues were until it was too late. The thing is, I had become attached to her almost from the get and she'd become just as protective of me and so when I was adopted, I begged for Willow to come with us and after some persuading they agreed and we went home with our new, unfortunately that didn't turn out so well, don't get me wrong our new folks were amazing and all and even helped Willow get a job baby-sitting but with any new environment there are bound to be draw backs, and those drawbacks as you can probably guess were school bullies, and when your the new kid, it isn't easy dealing with them on a regular occurrence but for some reason they tried to physically hurt it was always just words and throwing small stuff like bits of paper and rock, not enough to hurt me but enough to annoy and irritate, but it wasn't until I turned 14 that I realized why that was. It turns out that Willa had a habit of beating people up so bad that they wound up in comas which is what to her parents and how she ended up in the orphanage, when I confronted her about it, she admitted to keeping the bullies in check and away from me for the past year and a half, she also admitted to putting her father in coma after she came home to find her mother lying in a pool of her own blood with her dad standing over her, clutching a broken beer bottle in his hand that had blood dripping off it, she once told the life she had before the orphanage was a horrible one and that the only thing that made it worth living were here two siblings. However that night when she came home it was to utter despair and hatred. I remember her telling seeing her mother was the beginning, but that wasn't what tipped her over, no, it was seeing the state of her siblings that caused her whole world to fall apart and she told the only thing she could remember was the scene of carnage, the knife in her hand that she retrieved from her boot and the odd sense of satisfaction she felt from plunging it into her father over and over again until the sound of sirens brought her back to herself and she realized she had to make sure it looked like she defending herself otherwise she's end up in a psych-ward since they couldn't really put her in jail as a result of being 10 at the time, so she angled herself and the knife in a way that would make it look like she'd just fought him and that she was defending herself and since she was a kid they believed her story since they had no reason not to. </p><p>After she explained what she'd been doing and the sordid details of her past, well to say i was shocked would be quite the understand. I yelled at her, called her monster and then... I ran from her, i didn't stop, i didn't slow down. I just kept running until reached my home and to my room to which for the first time in 2 and a half years I locked. This of caused my adoptive parents to become worried and they kept asking me to talk but i physically couldn't it was like some unseen force was choking me from the inside and that's when i realized it, i always knew what they were but since i'd never seen one i didn't understand until the voices of my parents were gone and then the door unlocked on its own and that's when it hit me. I'd been living alongside an unstable mutant for the past two years and i had just upset her. </p><p>The thing is i'd never simply stood by. When someone else needed help, i was there to help and i had my own tricks, and without realizing i had grabbed the homemade flamethrower i kept in my room for experiments and engineering projects and set her on fire at which point she lost her hold on me and i ran from her and the house, into the arms of a waiting police officer, apparently Willa's screaming had caused the neighbors to call the police and they had called ambulances and the fire department for assistance or at least that's what i was told, to be honest i don't remember much from that night but i do remember being told that they found Willa's body, which had third degree burns and half her face was practically gone and that's the point. She's meant to be dead so... how can she be alive? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>